


Get Me a Coffee, Dipshit

by DeviantXen



Series: Hank and Connor - Life after the Revolution [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is Snarky AF, Gavin is a douchebag, Gen, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, Parent Hank Anderson, Poor Connor, Savage Connor, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantXen/pseuds/DeviantXen
Summary: Gavin has finally turned up to the precinct and the only thing on his mind, is starting a fight with Connor. Except this time Connor isn't going to just roll over and take it.





	Get Me a Coffee, Dipshit

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy part 2. Gavin is a dick. Nothing's new.

**Part 2**   
  
  


“I see the party’s over.” Gavin Reed remarked, entering the precinct like he damn well owned the place. He pulled a disgusted face at all the decorations, wondering why the precinct would go through all this effort just for a tin can. At least the décor was cheap, convenience store crap. He made a beeline towards Connor, making sure to knock over one of the holographic poles along the way. The congratulatory message in the air flickered and disappeared. He was in a particularly bad mood today. Thus, the android to him, may as well be wearing a bright red bullseye. “So, they’re finally giving plastic pricks like you proper jobs now, eh?”   
  
“Lay off him, Reed.” Hank frowned. The Lieutenant already didn’t need an excuse to punch the asshole in the face. To give him one, would just be a bonus.   
  
“You are exactly one hour, twenty-seven minutes and forty-eight seconds late.” Connor commented in a civil tone, not taking his eyes away from his terminal.   
  
“So?” Gavin scowled. The fucking robot was timing him now? What was next? Was the bastard gonna hover over his shoulder and point out every spelling or grammar mistake he made writing up reports? The machine just thought it was fucking better than him, didn’t it?  
  
“At least I can turn up to my proper job on time, Detective Reed.” The android said. Hank snorted behind his coffee mug. Fuck, he wasn’t expecting that.   
  
“Listen here, you little prick.” Gavin grabbed the android by the collar and hoisted him off his seat. Connor made no move to fight back, remaining indifferent to the situation. “This doesn’t change a fucking thing, alright? You’re still just a pile of useless wires put together in a plastic casing.”  
  
“The law suggests otherwise, Detective. You may want to re-evaluate your career choice if you elect to ignore it.” Connor said, completely calm. Reed growled and muttered a few curse words under his breath before shoving Connor back into his seat.   
  
“How about you get me a coffee, dipshit?” He then said. Connor looked at his desk for a moment before he stood up.  
  
“Connor sit your ass back down, you don’t have to do anything for that asshole.” Hank said, glaring at Reed. Gavin smirked when he saw Connor head towards the breakroom and pour a coffee from the appliance. Once a machine, always a machine.   
  
“You’re a real piece of work do you know that, Reed?” Hank spat. Connor returned, the hot beverage clasped between his fingers.   
  
“Took your fucking time. Having a conversation with your cousin, the coffee machine or something?” Gavin said, holding out his hand. Connor ignored him and sat down at his desk, placing the Styrofoam cup on a small coaster to his left. “Well aren’t you going to give me the coffee?”  
  
“I don’t understand what impression you are under, Detective. But I made this drink for myself. If you don’t know how to use the appliance, there are on screen instructions that I’m sure even _you_ could figure out.” Connor replied, turning his attention back to his terminal screen.   
  
“Fuck you. You don’t even drink coffee.”  
  
“Correct. But I can still think of thirteen different uses for it right this second.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Like what?” Gavin crossed his arms.   
  
“Like this, for instance.” Connor picked up the cup, carefully dislodged the lid and proceeded to tip its contents on top of Reed’s shoes. Gavin skirted backwards with a yelp, almost tripping over.  
  
“What the fuck? You asshole!”   
  
“Don’t worry the density of leather in your shoes should prevent you from receiving any major burn damage. But the coffee might stain.” Connor said, fixing up his tie. Hank couldn’t stop himself from laughing. That had to be one of the greatest things he had ever seen in his entire life. Maybe he didn’t have to worry about Connor as much as he thought. It seemed the kid had things perfectly under control himself. Gavin slammed his hands down on the android’s desk, enough to cause Connor’s terminal to fritz. But before he could take things any further, Hank grunted and gestured towards the incoming Fowler.   
  
“And what the hell is going on here?” Jeffrey frowned. “I hope you’re not giving Connor here any trouble?”  
  
“Trouble?” Gavin said, astounded. Of course, the plastic prick would have preferential treatment right now. After all, the Police Department was to be setting an example. Gavin brushed himself off. The last thing he needed was a disciplinary report. “No. Nothing is going on. I was just talking to out newest employee here and accidentally spilt my coffee on my shoes, right Connor?”

“That is one interpretation of what happened, yes.” The android nodded. Fowler seemed to ponder the answer for a moment, but ultimately accepted it. He told them both to get back to work and for someone to clean up the mess, before heading back to his office.   
  
“This isn’t over, dipshit.” Gavin said, flicking Connor on the head when he was no longer in direct eyesight of their boss. He then headed towards the male restroom, probably to clean his shoes, Connor thought. Once he was gone, Connor turned towards Hank.  
  
“That was…extremely unprofessional of me, wasn’t it?” He said, looking a little ashamed of himself. Antagonising Gavin was the last thing he should be doing.    
  
“Then why did you do it?” Hank asked, once again encouraging Connor to talk about his feelings. It was the only way for him to learn about himself, to challenge his programming.    
  
“Because…because I’m fed up with the way he’s been treating me. It isn’t fair.” He admitted. The man had it out for him the moment he stepped foot in the Detroit Police Department. To put it simply, Gavin Reed was a racist. But the world was changing now, and Connor needed to make sure the other detective understood that. Androids were alive. They deserved better treatment from everyone, especially those who were chosen to uphold the law.   
  
“Well the bastard had it coming. Don’t let anyone push you around, Connor. You have just as much right to be here as everyone else.”  
  
“Thank you, Lieutenant.”   
  
“Now how about we get outta here for a while? It’s almost lunch break and I’m starving.” Hank suggested, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and slinging it over his shoulder.   
  
“But I don’t need a lunch–” Connor started. He then noticed Hank was wearing his shut-the-fuck-up-Connor expression again. He complied.   
  
“You’re still entitled to one, Connor.” The Lieutenant added, hauling the android up off his seat by the arm. “Besides, who else is going to try and stop me from ordering greasy cheeseburgers?”  
  
“You need to watch your cholesterol levels, Lieutenant. It is already at 6.2 millimoles per litre, which increases your risk of cardiovascular disease by–”    
  
“Connor, shut the fuck up.”   
  
“Sorry, Lieutenant.”  
                                
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just really like writing savage Connor. I mean some of his lines in the game are just...wow. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
